El Chicle Reelena
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Heero y Reelena tienen un encuentro... ¿Un 1xR? ¿Me volví loca? Pues descúbranlo *Ese capitulo adicional son notas, una para la señorita Mariana!*
1. El Chicle Reelena

El Chicle Reelena

"Querido Heero, ¿Dónde estas? Déjame estar contigo, te amo tanto, solo déjame estar contigo, no pido que me correspondas, solo quiero estar contigo, Heero, Heero... Aún conservo la tarjeta que me diste en mi cumpleaños... no la eh leído, porque quiero que me lo digas en persona... Heero... mi amor Heero, déjame estar contigo, Heero..."  
Heero y Reelena estaban en una oficina del palacio donde iba a ser llevada a cabo un tratado de paz en pocos minutos, pero Heero y Reelena tenían que hablar sobre el pequeño asunto por el que Heero ioba a ver a Reelena a todas sus conferencias de paz y todas esas tonterías en las que participaba Reelena

-. Reelena... –murmuró Heero

-. Heero... –Reelena se acercó hasta que...

-. Señorita Darlian, todos esperan por usted

-. Claro, Heero –Reelena lo miró y se acercó mas a él –prométeme que no te iras... Heero prométeme que me dejaras estar contigo

-. Reelena... –Heero la miró y después abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero...

-. Señorita Darlian!!!!!!! Necesitamos que venga, los embajadores se están inquietando

-. Ya voy! –Reelena miró a Heero –No te vayas Heero, por favor no te vayas hasta que ayas hecho lo que viniste a hacer aquí –Heero sonrió –te lo prometo Reelena

-. Gracias Heero –Reelena salió por la puerta, y 10 segundos después

-. ¿Ya te deshiciste de ella? –preguntó Duo entrando en la habitación y cerrando con seguro

-. Si, ¿Colocaste los explosivos? –Le preguntó Heero tomándolo por la cintura –confió que por fin nos deshagamos de ella, siempre nos interrumpe

-. Vaya! ¿Y que le prometiste?

-. Que no me iría hasta que hiciera lo que vine hacer aquí

-. ¿? Bueno, entonces, aquí tienes –Le entrega un control –Trowa y Quatre me ayudaron a descomponer los transportadores

-. Bien, ¿No quieres tu recompensa por haber hecho las cosas bien? –Heero le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-. Muy bien, solo tenemos que salir y apretar este pequeño reloj y ya no habrá mas Chiclena –dijo Duo abriendo la ventana y saltando

-. Esta bien –Heero también saltó por la ventana

Mientras tanto, donde andaba Reelena...

-. No resisto más –Reelena sacó la pequeña nota mal pegada con cinta adhesiva –Hola Reelena... quisiera pedirte que me dejaras en paz porque amo a Duo y a cada rato me andas molestando Chicle, perdón, quise decir Reelena Atte: Heero Yuy –el rostro de Reelena estaba blanco y de pronto notó una pequeña caja negra y –Heero... ¿Eso era?!!!!!!!

Donde Duo y Heero

-. Hasta nunca Reelena –risa macabra –no volverás a interrumpir jajajaja

-. Muy bien –Duo apretó el reloj del control remoto y el edificio estallo y nadie pudo escapar por que los transportadores habían sido estropeados por 2 chicos muy lindos –Muy bien, y mi premio???

-. Te lo daré cuando lleguemos a casa –Heero le tomó de la barbilla y le besó en los labios –te parece si esta vez es en la cama??? La otra vez amanecí adolorído en las escaleras solo porque no aguantastes las ansias

-. Hay, ya, ni que fueras tan delicado –Duo abrazó a Heero por la cintura y se fueron caminando mientras que el edificio de atrás se quemaba

FIN 

***************************************************************************************  
_^_^; está bien, odio a Reelena o como la llamó Duo Chiclena o como la llama la señorita Rika N. Reelela, bueno, De verdad no se creyeron eso de que haría un 1xR ¿verdad? No le desgraciaría la vida a Heero con una obsesionada como ella, aunque pude no haber matado a la Rubia esa, Mmm... Neeee, esta mejor así con esa tipa bien muerta entre las llamas jajajaja, bueno, ya no los molesto, algunos les cae bien ese chicle._**

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!****_


	2. Gracias por el cumplido

Señorita Mariana, claramente dije que aunque a mi no me agrada Reelena, había a quienes sí, y me disculpará, pero yo nunca borro los mensajes de las personas que me odian, tan bien me suben el autoestima, y le agradezco su opinión, pero... SI A MI ME GUSTA EL YAOI NO ES ASUNTO SUYO, y no, no arruine la historia, si me culpa de mente cerrada yo lo hago con usted por juzgarme de eso. Y si, tal vez no me disculpe con los que les agrada Reelena, y lo hago ahora, LO SIENTO MUCHO SI LES OFENDI DE ALGUNA FORMA CON ESTE FIC; Y LO QUE ME RESTA POR DECIR ES QUE AUNQUE ODIO A REELENA, NO SIGNIFICA QUE ODIE A QUIEN LE CAE BIEN.

No, señorita Mariana, no me arrepiento, no tengo conciencia, y le pido que antes de empezar insultarme y a decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir reflexione usted sobre lo que me dijo y si, no es medio obsesiva, lo és, fíjese que seguir a alguien que te quiere matar...

Pasando a algo menos ofensivo para la señorita Mariana y para todos.

Muchas gracias señorita Rika N. Y También muchas a la señorita GPE, muchas gracias por leer mis fics, hace que me ruborice con sus comentarios, y fans??? O, realmente no creo tenerlos, pero muchas gracias, los comentarios como los suyos hacen que me guste escribir.

Atte:

                                Merle-chan


End file.
